Fireworks
by RaeEcho
Summary: He knew the night could only get better from there. He had his family, his friends, his girl, and his explosives. Independence Day was officially his new favorite holiday. Slight Robin/Zatanna *fourth of July celebration fic* Because I love the holiday.


A/N- I wanted to post this on July 4th, but due to camping out and watching fireworks, I didn't have the internet available to post. So, if I get this up on time, HOORAY! Sorry if it's rushed, I just wanted to give a tribute to today.

* * *

The sky was illuminated. Bright flashes of color danced across the inky blackness of night. Sounds ranging from squeals to almost cannon like sounds echoed across the air waves, stretching for miles and miles around. Reds and greens with trails of gold streaked around like they owned the night, but the contained, yet giant explosions of the larger fireworks quickly stole their thunder.

The smell of fire and food floated through the air. The mixture of scents screamed cook-out, and even though he had already had multiple hot dogs throughout the evening, he found himself craving another. M'gann still wasn't the best cook, but it was hard to get something that you cooked over a fire wrong.

His friends were around him. Each and every one of them had a smile on their face and had laughed constantly since their evening had begun.

Wally and Artemis were happily setting off the fire works as they please. Artemis set them out in the order that would look the best in sequence, and Wally came in right behind her, lighting the explosives as he was instructed. She was the brains of the operation and he was one the one who could outrun the short fuses. It was a good system.

Over to his left Raquel was teaching Kaldur the joy of playing with sparklers. Both their faces lit up as the sparks flew between them. Both figuratively and literally. Seeing them both happy made him smile.

Behind him, he could hear M'gann re-hanging Superboy's banner for the third time. The white table-cloth had been hastily painted on and strung between two trees, making the system of it staying upright unstable. The still wet 'Happy Birthday' was starting to smear, and he didn't know how M'gann could stand to hang the thing again after it came lose the last time, smacking the birthday boy on the side of the face. Conner was still in the bathroom trying to remove the red paint from his hair. The look on the Boy of Steel's face was priceless.

It was time like those that Dick wished he carried a video camera with him everywhere. He never wanted to forget that night.

"Hey Boy Wonder." Zatanna said as she walked up and plopped down in the grass next to him.

"Zatanna." He said, returning his own version of a greeting.

She smiled at him and gestured to the fireworks, "You put on quite a show."

"I try." He grinned. He had never been so happy to have Bruce's credit card backing him up. Without Bruce's help, the fireworks would have been nonexistent. Even if Bruce had to attend a party elsewhere, the assistance was greatly appreciated, and he knew that he was going to have to find a way to repay his mentor. What do you get Batman as a thank you? He wasn't sure if Hallmark sold 'Thank You, Batman!' cards.

"Where 'd you get this stuff?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He taunted, and he was rewarded by her almost pushing him over.

"Whatever." She scoffed at him.

A silence drifted between them, and Dick was content to stay in that moment of time forever. The fireworks display was still going strong and he was pretty sure that somewhere in Happy harbor where the display could be seen, they were making a few kids extremely happy. He remembered his first fireworks and he was glad that he could share that with others.

Almost on cue with his thoughts, another round of fireworks exploded over them, and he could clearly see that Artemis and Wally had out done themselves. Red, followed by gold, and ended by blue. The same pattern repeated in rapid fire, and strips of gold bottle rockets shooting off around the edges of the main show. The nation colors were thrown into the sky like rockets, and it reminded Dick of why he liked the holiday so much. It showed love for the country, and everyone across the nation celebrated. Except for the poor people in Colorado who were suffering under a burn ban, but still... It was an amazing show of unity.

"Whoa." Zatanna whispered beside him. He looked over at her and saw the look of pure amazement in her eyes and on her face. It was whelming that fireworks could make that look on someone who does things that could make fireworks look like child's play on a daily basis.

However, he couldn't help agree with her. Whoa was the best adjective he could think of as well.

"This is the best fourth of July ever."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, and he stood from his position on the grass. He took a second to brush himself off before offering a hand to Zatanna, who happily took it.

"How about we make it even better?"

"What's your plan?"

"We rescue some fireworks from the archer and speedster and continue on to phase two of our mission." He said in his best impersonation of Batman. It wasn't very good with his voice cracking as it was prone to do as of late.

"And phase two is?"

"We blow things up." He replied happily, and still holding her had firmly he tugged her gently towards the stash of fireworks. The smile on his face was echoed by hers, and he knew the night could only get better from there. He had his family, his friends, his girl, and his explosives.

Independence Day was officially his new favorite holiday.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading!

To my fellow Americans: Happy Independence Day! I love you guys in the non-creepy platonic way. Spread the nation-ly love. *hugs* I hope you were surrounded by many a firework and hot dog. (If you can't tell, July 4th is my favorite holiday. :D)

Feed the idea gnome. Leave a review.


End file.
